Why Can't I Forget the Past?
by Black Dreams may come
Summary: Draco is Living in Hermione's House. He is Having difficulty trying to forgive himself for his mistakes and failure to save Dumbledores life. Can Hermione get through to him? Or is he a lost cause. Post HBP
1. Chapter 1

HEY! It's great to be back writing again! I'll finally finish Immortal Beloved and then I'll start on another new story. I already have it planned out! I decided to write this one because I thought that I needed to get back into writing before I complete Immortal Beloved and screwed up the ending. For no here's the story…

Chapter 1: Falling into place

Hermione took a bite out of toast and began to take a sip of her coffee when there was a loud 'pop' from behind her. She winced as she involuntarily swallowed some of the scalding hot liquid that burnt her esophagus on the way down. She turned around an icy glare on her face to see none other than Harry Potter standing behind her.

"Harry! You Stupid GIT!" She cried half in amusement half in anger, though her voice was still a little hoarse from when she burnt her throat.

"Hey, I'm glad to see you too!" Harry laughed, putting his arms up in defense as she just glared at him more, but then she smiled at him warmly and got up to give him a hug. He hugged her back, and then another loud 'pop' sounded right behind them, they turned to see a 6 month pregnant Ginny standing there with an amused smile on her face.

"God! Harry! Can't you ever wait for me?" She laughed as a guilty look spread across his features.

"Ginny! It's so good to see you!" Hermione said. She went over and gave Ginny a huge hug.

"So, looks like your about ready to burst!" said another voice from behind her. They all looked up to see Ron staring at her with a smile across his face.

"Yah, you would no If you ever decided to visit," Ginny said with a smile as she went to hug her brother.

"Well I would have come sooner, but my job's a little hard to get away from sometimes" He said as he returned the hug.

"Yah Ron, Just like my job is so hard to get a break from." Hermione said rolling her eyes at her friends attempt of an excuse.

"Sorry, but roaming the countryside and going after the same people everyday, It's get impossible to get away, especially when I am trying to stay away from certain people, and trying desperately not to get killed." He half joked, yet everybody knew he was right.

"Well, being an Auror isn't that bad." Harry said. Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Yah, Well I have to earn my money somehow. And I guess Hermione's job is the hardest. I mean being the Head of Ministry Intelligence IS a hard job…" Ron trailed off letting the sarcasm drip from his voice.

"Yah, You would definitely know Ronald. Considering how intelligent you are after all." A third person spoke. The all turned around to see non-other than Mrs. Weasley. Soon after everyone was there, everyone from Harry, to Professor Sprout, Anyone who was in the order was there, even…

"DRACO MALFOY!" Ron called in shock as they watched Draco enter the room and sit down in a corner by himself.

"Shhh, Ron! We'll explain later!" Mrs. Weasley shut him up. Drco just sat there with his head in his hands. Hermione couldn't help but notice that he was a little scruffy looking. But even if he hadn't it couldn't hide all the sadness the graced his features.

"Well, We called this meeting to tell you all that we are finally going to bring down the Dark Lords followers." Even though the Dark Lord had been dead for a year now, most of his followers still hadn't stopped their useless torture on both the Wizarding World and the Muggle world. They apparently didn't want to make the same assumption as they did last time in believing that he had really fallen. Everyone thought that it would have ended after they saw him with their own eyes that he was dead. But, to avail. They were still at it. Though they had lost many in the war, it was nothing compared to the numbers they would have lost had the chosen not to fight. In the end Harry had won out over him using a muggle made gun. Voldemort deflected every curse that went his way, but when a bullet pierced his already dead heart, then it was too much for him, Yet even though it was a bullet, Hermione had helped Harry put a Love charm on it so that it overcame the hate that was in his heart at the moment he got murdered. No one in the wizarding world had ever expected that. They buried everyone who had died in the second war in the grave Yard, Harry had built especially for all the brave, witches, wizards and muggles, who lost their lives in the war. Albus Dumbledore's grave stood at the very top of the hill. Severus Snape was put into Azkaban. And Hermione now controlled the prison, She got rid of the demetors and installed an anti-apparating charm, anti-flooing charm, and it was in the middle of the ocean, so no one could escape. Hermione was now running for Mistress of Magic because Scrimgeor turned out to be under the imperius curse the whole time. So they were in dire need of a new leader. Hermione had only reluctantly accepted the offer to run because she was practically begged by everyone around her, not to mention, the entire Wizarding community wanted her to be their leader, so she said she would give it a try, but made no promises to go through with if she was elected, because, if for some reason she saw that there were too many tasks she couldn't perform, the was no way in hell she would accept, because then she would be a failure. And Hermione Granger did not want to be a failure.

"Well, we have found a way to make everyone with he dark mark stand out in a crownd of people. There is no way no one is going to not notice them, even Blind people are going to notice them." Fred said.

"Oh? Is that so? Well let's hear it then." Ron said smugly. Everyone knew that the Weasley twins could work miracles with there magic, but they only ever put it to use when they were inventing something new for their joke shop. But everybody knew that they had the talent.

"So…We have put a curse on all people who have the dark mark, and anyone with it will turn green, that can't be covered up with magic, and then everybody will be able to tell who has the dark mark and who doesn't. This will make it easier for Aurors like yourself, Ron to tell who they are and arrest them." George continued. Everyone one looked shocked. Why hadn't they ever thought about just finding a way to make them stick out?

"That a splendid Idea!" Mrs. Weasley cried. Mr. Weasley agreed by smiling and shinkg his head in approval.

The twins then set out and came back in carrying a well known death eater in chains. Draco looked up and saw his father walk in. He definetly didn't look the same, but everyone knew who he was.

"Son…" Lucius started. But Draco interrupted him.

"No… I am not your son, I never was." He gave his 'father' and Icy glare before turning his back on him. Fred grabbed Lucius' arm and rolled up the sleeve. They pointed their wand at it and muttered some incantation. Lucius Malfoy slowly started to turn green, literally. His face and all of his clothes were a bright lime green. Not the kind they were expecting.

"As you can see, there is no way to disguise themselves, for even their clothing turns green." George said smugly.

Everyone watched in awe at their captive.

"but are they going to stay green forever?" Hermione asked looking revolted at the sight of Lucius.

"No, once they step foot in a cell in Azkaban their color will star to fade and in a week or so it will fade." Fred said.

"But if they never get caught, then they will stay green forever." George added.

Draco looked at his father and started to chuckle, wait no…he started to laugh. Outright laugh.

"Goodness Lucius, you couldn't look more disgusting, you finally look like the filth your are!" Draco laughed. Lucius glared at his 'son' and just kept his mouth shut. There was no point in getting himself in more trouble, he actually wanted to go to Azkaban, he definitely did not want to stay green for the rest of his life.

"Wait! Why didn't you turn green Malfoy!" Ron asked with surprise.

"Well Weasley, I never got the Dark Mark. I've been working under Dumbledore for a long time, the Voldemort did something unexpected and tried to make me kill him. I wasn't going to go through with it though, but Snape did. I was supposed to act like I was going to kill Dumbledore and Snape just well… you know.." He said and looked at the floor saddened by the memory. That was only three short years before. They had graduated from hogwarts two years ago when they found Snape. He eventually gave the dark lord away and Last year on Halloween night Harry dueled and won with 'muggle magic'. Draco looked at his father one last time and left the room to be alone for a while so until they needed him. The order still had it's meetings in Harry's House, which used to be the Blacks Manor. Kreacher had finally kicked the bucket or so too speak. And boy was Harry glad. After the last two year they had finally rid the house of all dark magic and even got the picture out of the house by cutting out the wall and replacing it with magic. The thought that they could have done that never occurred to them until Harry had an "accident" and kicked a hole in the wall right next to the portrait. All the while they explained the plan and discussed every flaw and every loop hole until they could find no more. And found everyway they could prevent anyone from escaping. It began to look like the war would finally be over.Soon everyone was talking and they had forgotten all of their problems.

"So Harry? How's the teaching job been?" Ron asked.

"It's been good! I never knew that I wanted to become a teacher until my 7th year. And now it's true!" Harry said. Harry had become the New Defense against the dark arts teacher and Ginny was the Potions Teacher. She also acted as a 'counselor' type teacher and whenever a student needed to talk they would come to her for guidance. Though she was pregnant and she would spend the first month away from Hogwarts in her mother house, she would still teach even after the baby was born. Harry couldn't have been the luckiest guy in the world. He was married, had a great job, and was soon to be a father. Everybody always knew that him and Ginny would end up together. Ron was also married. He had one daughter and her name was Jasper. She had one green eye and one brown eye. The green eye came from her father, whilst the brown eye came from her mother and her hair was a beautiful golden red color. Her Mother's name was Hilary, She had Brown eyes and golden blonde hair. Her and Ron met after Hogwarts in the Auror office. When Hilary became pregnant, she became a stay at home mom while Ron worked. Hermione still had no boyfriend and no children. But she preferred to keep to herself. And she never really wanted children, or at least that's what she told the others. The truth was that she was very lonely and would do anything to have a family. Voldemort killed her parents and she was an only child. Her thoughts were interrupted when Remus stood up to make an announcement. He was standing with draco in the front of the room.

"well, I have a crisis. It seems that this young man no longer has a home. I found him wandering around today. Given that I was one of the few that knew him to be innocent I told him to meet us here tonight, but I can't very well let him go back to the streets now can I?" He asked looking around.

"Yes you bloody well can!" Ron yelled making Mrs. Weasely glare at him. Draco just dropped his head to the floor. Hermione flet a twinge of guilt well up inside of her.

"It's okay Remus, I'll be alright, I've lived on the streets for the last two years and I can take care of myself." Draco said although he wasn't very convincing.

"Please, there has to be someone in here that will take him in for a while, at least until we can clear his name and he can get a job and support himself." Remus said his eyes pleading with everybody. Hermione glanced around the room. She knew that if Mrs. Weasley could she would, but no she had a house full with Harry and Ginny living there and they had moved away from the burrow,now that they finally had enough money for a nice house, but it wasn't a mansion, actually it was in Hogsmead where Harry and Ginny could be near the school and they didn't have to live on grounds during the summer. Ron was glaring at Draco so she knew there was no chance in hell he would be able to stay with them, In fact everybody ahd a good excuse to not take him in, all except her.

"well, I would offer you a home son, and it doesn't look like we can get you one with ayone here, but maybe some where else." Remus said a little disappointed. Draco just looked at the floor again, He hadn't expected much less. He didn't deserve to even be around these people let alone live with any of them.

"I'll take him in," Hermione said smiling warmly at Draco. He looked up at her surprise written all over his face. Everyone stared at Hermione in shock, they had never in all their years expected anything like this. Remus smiled at her in gratitude. Draco just continued to stare at her as if she had grown two heads.

"Well? What do you say? You want to come live with me for awhile so you can sort out your bloody life? She said getting annoyed. Draco stared at her in disbelief. A smile sarted to make it's way across his lips and he nodded gratefully.

A/N: Well what did you think? I hope you review so I can hear your opinions and critisms, please though only constructive criticism. I'll put a chapter for Immortal Beloved up really soon, but I need some reviews just to boost my confidence. And to buy myself a little time. So please review!


	2. Hermione's home

Hey all! I finally got a new chapter posted and here it is! Well I hope you enjoy my story. Here it is.

Chapter 2: A New Start

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and they disappeared with a loud popping sound. Everyone watched as they apparated away to Hermione's house. People were still in shock that they had just witnessed Draco being offered a home from Hermione.

Hermione opened the door to her house and waved her wand and the lights turned on. Draco walked in to find the house almost completely empty. The only thing taking up space was a small couch in front of the fireplace. It wasn't a mansion, but it wasn't huge either. It seemed to have two floors above the first and Hermione said his room would be at the top. He walked around and found himself in a nice size kitchen. It had all stainless steel appliances that, from Draco's point of view, looked like they had never been used. He continued to look around and soon found the dinning room. It was almost empty as well except for a card table and a lamp. He wanted to go upstairs but Hermione's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"So, Why didn't you just stay at Malfoy Manor?" Hermione asked.

"Because, My mother still lives there and she kicked me out, saying that I was no longer her son. I wasn't allowed back inside and if I were to ever return I would be killed on the spot. We have a curse on the house that kills anybody that isn't welcome, but only if we say so. If my mother would have given the curse permission." He said shrugging. "So why did you let me stay? I thought for sure you would be the last person who would except me into your home, especially after all I have done two you and the other two." He finished his eyes finding the floor once again. Hermione took notice of this and her heart fell. A Malfoy was never supposed to look down. It was a sign of defeat and dishonor.

"Well, we are all full of surprises." Hermione said patting him on the back. "Come on, I'll show you to your room." Draco looked up and stared into her eyes for a moment before looking away and following her up the stairs. They walked to the third floor. Draco looked around and saw a small bathroom with only a toilet and a sink and a bedroom that took up most of the floor. There was also a closet that Hermione explained kept the linen for the bedroom. The walked into the bedroom and Draco saw that there was only a bed with a bedside table and a lamp.

"There's a dresser in the closet. It has a pair of men's sleep pants and a shirt. Tomorrow, I'll apparate to Harry's a get you an outfit. We'll also go to the local muggle market and get you some clothes." Hermione said.

"Why do we have to go to the muggle market? Couldn't we just go to Diagon Alley? We could get some robes there." He said looking confused.

"No, because we live in a muggle neighborhood. We'll get you some robes when we get you a job, until then you will be here, and people would notice you, well, because robes would stand out too much. And before you say anything, just because I was muggle born doesn't mean that I wanted to live here. I have to because of my job. No one would expect me to live in the muggle world. And I personally wouldn't like to be killed just because I didn't want to live without magic, or so to speak." Hermione said.

"Well, since you put it that way, I'll keep my mouth shut. But I have to tell you I really didn't care why, nor was I going to ask you." Draco smirked.

"Well, Smart Ass. Have a good sleep. But before you dirty up my bed, you need to shower. It is on the second floor in the master bathroom, which is unfortunately next to my room. But you are not allowed in my room, nor are you allowed in my office or the other spare bedroom." Hermione said leaving no room for argument. Draco just nodded. She showed him where everything was then she got ready for bed.

She lay in bed reading one of her favorite novels called 'False Truths' when she heard the shower stop running. She cracked her door open to see Draco walk around still looking at the place. He wore only a pair of gray flannel pajama pants and a white wife beater. Hermione couldn't help but notice the muscular build he had gotten since Hogwarts. He finally went upstairs and Hermione heard the door of his room close. She sighed and went back to bed.

"Draco…" Hermione whispered in his ear. "You need to get up." Draco mumbled something Hermione couldn't make out and rolled over. Hermione gently pushed his shoulder to wake him up.

"uhh, what do you want at this ungodly hour in the morning?" He asked rolling over to face her.

"What do you mean morning? It's 1 in the afternoon." She said trying to suppress her giggles.

"1? Well, Then my points proven, go back to bed." Hermione shook her head and took the covers away from him.

"GRANGER! Give those back to me!" He yelled trying to grab them from her. She just shook her head and ran downstairs with them. Draco chased her relentlessly. She grabbed her wand and did a shrinking spell on them and placed them in her pocket. Draco growled in annoyance.

"Get ready or your going to have to go without coffee." She didn't know if the threat would work on anybody but herself, but judging from his expression she thought it worked amazingly well.

"No Coffee?" He asked truly put out. Hermione shook her head.

"None." She smirked as he raced upstairs to throw on Harry's old clothes so they could go shopping. He came back down two minutes later without a trace of sleepiness in his face.

"So, Can I have coffee now?" She nodded and made a cup and a fresh pot of coffee appear on the table. Draco glared at her. He never thought of conjuring up some coffee. Hermione just used her Malfoy worthy smirk. Draco rolled his eyes and they drank their coffee in silence.

"Well are you ready to go shopping in the muggle world?" Draco nodded a little scared. "Good, The first place we need to go is to Wal-Mart."

"Wal-Mart? Do you need a new wall or something?" Draco asked stupidly. Hermione just laughed.

"No silly, Wal-Mart is a shopping center. It has everything from food to clothes to electronics."

"What are Electronics?" Draco asked looking even more confused.

"They are devices that run off of electricity, like the lamps and the clocks and video games and anything else like that," Hermione said a little exasperated.

"Oh! I know what video games are! We played one in Muggle Studies seventh year! He shouted. Hermione just chuckled. "Do you have any video games?" He asked hopefully." Hermione just shook her head in amusement.

"Well, your just going to have to find out later, now we need to go." Draco reached for her hand so they could apparate, but she looked at him as if he were dumb.

"No stupid, we are going to go in the car." A look of understanding came over Draco's face. They went out into the driveway and got into Hermione's 2005 Chevy Malibu and rove off. Soon they reached their destination. Draco got out and saw hundreds of muggles everywhere, walking in and out of the store with shopping carts.

"Well, lets go inside," Hermione said and Draco followed her up to the doors.

A/N Gawd I'm evil! I'm leaving you at the best part! Well if you want the next chapter then your going to have to review. Here's a little surprise for you!

"Draco Where are you going?" Hermione asked looking worried.

"To the Electronics, I want a video game, and I also have to take a piss if you must know." He said pointedly. Hermione just rolled her eyes and followed him. But he wasn't going to the electronics, in fact she doubted he knew where he was going, but he just kept walking and so they found themselves in the…

Well sorry to ruin your fun, but review and maybe I'll write more…Evil Cackle

Until next time,

Black Dreams Will Come


End file.
